Nimueh Is Messing Around
by Charley K. Storm
Summary: Nimueh is messing with our lovely pairing, but she thinks it's a bad way. WARNINGS: MPREG! Don't like don't read. THIS HAS BEEN FIXED! FF IS BEING REALLY STUPID WITH MY STUFF! Thank you to all the people that told me.


Murther… All I'll say is that I need a good cry after…. Anyways enjoy.

Disclaimer: I shall put it on my profile

The thing about Merlin is that he only cries when almost no-one is around, and Arthur does not at all until he is alone. This is proven when Merlin is teary over his mother... but then not a soul (save Gaius) is around. The only this wrong is that Arthur did not ask what hasth wrong with Merlin only that he pats him on the back and says "Men don't cry, _Mer_lin." And left as is.

Merlin... He cries once more in this only for save the fact that he could not hold it in any longer...

The day has started like any other, save that today, Nimueh decides to have a little... fun shall we say, but Merlin will has little fun in this. Only the cruel and sick minded Nimueh will... Merlin awakes to find his clothes are bigger then the should be, and is in a _soft_ bed. That Merlin knows that is not his own... sitting up he sees that a _man_ with _blonde_ hair, is sitting, or rather lying down fast asleep. Merlin comes the conclusion that he had slept that, _wonderful_ and _glorious _with his master and prince. He had but little say in the matter. So he would pretend that nothing has happened. He would speak to no-one. He found his clothes on the floor and nothing wrong with them.

By the time he has set for his normal duties and has come back with food for Arthur, Arthur is already stirring.

"Good morning! You have a busy day as usual, and the King will not have you sleeping in!"

"Is something wrong with you today? You seem a bit... what's a good word? Fake." Merlin stills for a moment before saying,

"Fake, Sire? How on earth could I sound fake to you?" Arthur realize he had a point.

"I don't know! I just have this feeling is all!" Walking to the divider that Arthur always dresses behind he puts on the pants and the shirt Merlin has picked out for him.

Meanwhile.. Nimueh has a plan for Merlin that involves the beloved prince. Only nether of them know it just yet.

Weeks went by and slowly Arthur noticed something was wrong with Merlin, or rather right. Merlin must have been on a new diet and was some how getting more food, because he was looking much more... rounded. And was not as skinny as he should.

Arthur was right about one thing, well all. Merlin was getting all those things. He found out after a short while, and a faint spell, that Merlin himself was pregnant. THAT was not what he was expecting for Gaius' mouth. He was sure that he couldn't have been, then his mind drifted to the morning he awoke next to Arthur and the prince not remembering, then again nether did Merlin. When he came on this his first thought was of Uther and how he'd be executed. Even if it wasn't his fault! Then to Arthur... and how his father had use... Nimueh... He knew it had to have been her. Use the sorcerer to get the down fall of the kingdom. But Merlin wouldn't get rid of an innocent life all because of that witch. He would work until it would be noticed and then he would flee. Flee to a small hut and raise the child there. He would only tell three people of this. Gwen, Gaius and Morgana. And he did. No matter how hard they try to convince him of how he would be safe if he stayed. So on his days off he would go and set up the hut and Gwen would help.

And as the time crawled nearer, Arthur began to notice Merlin movements, so when the time came that Merlin would have to leave, Arthur followed him. He followed him all the way to the little hut. Watching Merlin get off the horse... Arthur noticed that Merlin had a pot belly almost and wondered why he would hide this form the prince. It wasn't until Merlin spoke did it sink in and it all made sense.

"Don't worry small one... I'll keep you safe. Let's hope Papa won't find you or me and..." he seemed to be able to the words out, but Arthur knew who he was talking about and what he was going to say. Arthur realized that it was due to his father and some sick minded freak, or Merlin, being the clumsy idiot, could be a sorcerer, he didn't know. But the one thing Arthur knew was he was going to miss out unless he did something right now. Arthur made a little bit of noise before coming out of the shrubs.

"Arthur! Wha... what are you doing here? And at this late hour."

"I could easily say the same thing for you." He gave Merlin a look that said he had heard it all.

"I see. So you mean to take me to your father?"

"My father could burn in hell for all I care now. I realize that your people aren't the enemy. He was in a fit of rage because mother had died. But I pray that I won't be like that with this child... that is if you let me be it's... What did you call me again?" In a small voice that came from non other then Merlin,

"Papa, but that could be changed if you want?" Arthur smiled.

"No I think that works. After all I am older then you." Merlin was shocked.

"Why you! YOU are so lucky Gaius said no magic!" Arthur smiled and pulled him in close.

"I guess you shall have to punish me then... hmm." He said with a perv-ish hint in his voice.

"You know... _Sire_. I do believe that I have never seen you this pervy." he paused. Lifted his hands to the sides of his head. "Did Nimueh mess with your head too?"

"Nimueh! Is she the one that- " Arthur was cut off however because Merlin had decide to _shut up_ the 'old' prat with his mouth. When they broke apart Merlin said,

"Just up and don't worry. My magic is stronger than that, Prat. Let me get some sleep, huh?" and indeed that is what Arthur did. He picked Merlin up and carried him to bed. They would deal with the world tomorrow.

_**END**_

That's the end of that. I ment it to be sad when I started it at 11:00 pm and it change into this. *Shrugs* Oh well. AT least I finished it in a short bit and one sitting. And now I'm off to bed. R&R PLEASE!


End file.
